Kings and Princesses
by Fee4444
Summary: Tom comes home to his kingdom one night. Total fluff.


**I do apologise if this is not my best work as it is 01:29 in the morning and I have just returned from my caffine high :D . My first Voyager story, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Maybe for a birthday present? Hint Hint, wink wink.**

B'Elanna watched her daughter sit on the bottom on the stairs. She had been like that for a good hour or so. Kamira was her youngest. She was six; her long hair was a dark brown that fell so beautifully like ringlets. She had her mother's eyes, a deep chocolate brown colour. Her cranial ridges were pronounced, more like she was half Klingon than quarter Klingon. She was sweet, serine. She was so innocent, so fragile but tough when she had to be. B'Elanna didn't see it but Tom could and he never stop reminding her of how much Kamira was like her mother. Her older sisters, Madison and Miral were both more like Tom. Madison was seven. She had long fair hair to her hips, perfectly straight and her eyes shone a murky blue like the gleaming sea with forgotten treasure. Maddie was Tom and B'Elanna's 'good girl'. She never got in trouble, always doing her homework, on time and stopping Miral and Kamira from killing each other. Miral was nine, her hair was darker than Miral, more of a bay and perfectly straight. She had also inherited the blue eyes that B'Elanna loved so. She was a fighter, refused to give up. She had a habit for starting fights but always seemed to slip away before punishments were dished out. Both of her eldest daughters had much less pronounced cranial ridges than her. In fact from a distance one could forget they were at all Klingon.

B'Elanna put down her padd. It was not as if she was going to finish with Kamira watching the door like that.

"Kari love," B'Elanna called, "Go do your homework, it's almost bedtime."

Without looking away from the door she replied, "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Daddy," She stated so simply, so maturely she was unsure Kamira had said it.

"I'll call you when daddy comes in."

"No," She snapped. When she continued she was just as stubborn but less aggressive, "I want to wait for daddy. It wouldn't be the same if I missed him."

Before she could reply Tom walked through the door. Before he could hang his coat up Kamira had launched herself at him. He was prepared however as he reached out his arms, swinging her around, over his head before resting the child on his hip.

"Daddy, daddy, today I wrote a princess story about princess Kamira and she was captured by Klingon warriors but the prince comes to save her but he gets killed before he enters her prison but the king comes, that's you daddy, and he rescues the princess and takes her home to the castle," She rushed through the story, at the end taking a deep breath she seemed oblivious she needed. Just before she continued Miral and Maddie rushed down the stairs to greet their father. "Oh, oh and that horrid girl, Jean, she made fun of my cranial ridges and I told her just what I thought of her and then she said Klingons are good for nothing and I showed her just what Klingons can do!"

It took him a second to realise that she meant that she hit her but when he realised he just responded, proudly with, "Atta girl!"

"Tom," B'Elanna groaned, "Don't reward her for fighting."

Tom looked at her with puppy eyes before looking back at Kamira and saying in that voice of his, "You know I think the queen might be jealous."

He spun her around before dropping the child on the 'queen's' lap. B'Elanna let out a small giggle, her reluctance to take part seeping away.

"Well maybe the queen would be happier if the king got home at a better time," She sighed, a small smile creeping on her lips.

"The king can return to his kingdom whenever he likes!" Maddie protested, smiling and laughing along with the others. But then as she watched her mother's stare pointed in her direction she looked at the floor and added, "But the princesses believed he should be home."

"Hay," He cried, feigning hurt, "I thought the princesses were on my side!"

"Yeah but the dark queen's stare is scary," She mumbled.

The family burst into laughter as Tom swooped his seven year old off her feet and onto his hip. "But the king can whoosh you away from the dark queen's glance at a moment's notice."

"Right, girls it's late. Get to bed," B'Elanna smiled, getting up and sending them towards the stairs.

Just before Kamira trotted up the stairs after her siblings she turned and sang ever so sweetly, "daddy, promise you'll always be the one to save me."

He smiled, entrusted with great pride, heavy in his heart as he spoke softly, "I promise my perfect little princess."


End file.
